A Reason to Smile
by FireandIce128
Summary: Prompto would often feel worthless, but there's one person that always knows how to make him feel better.


**Just a little oneshot I decided to make that was inspired by Noctis and Prompto's conversation on top of a rooftop near Hammerhead as well as episode 2 of Brotherhood.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

Just minutes ago, the four friends finished setting up camp. Having just arrived from a difficult battle with a bunch of large daemons, they all could really use a night of relaxation. Especially Prompto, who got injured during the fight, but nothing a hi-potion and Ignis' aid cannot fix.

Gladiolus remained on a chair, reading a magazine while patiently waiting for Ignis to finish cooking tonight's dinner. As for Prompto, he decided to walk out and take some more photos. Despite Ignis' hesitation, Prompto insisted he'll be fine and figured it was much better than sitting around on a chair. After all, this has to be one of the best campgrounds ever in his opinion. Galdin Quay was one of his favorite places, and getting the option to camp out near the calming sounds of the waves was surely ideal. Not to mention getting to see the resort area and the Angelguard beyond the ocean served a breathtaking sight.

Anyways, he needed to get his mind off that battle.

 _I just hate feeling helpless._

With the camera nearly glued to his face, Prompto adjusted the lens to create the perfect photo while standing on a high ground. However, at the bottom side of the frame, he saw the prince himself gazing out into the ocean. All alone sitting on the soft sand, a distance away from the campground. Typical, it was common for Noctis to spend some alone time late at night. It explains why he refuses to wake up in the morning.

Prompto decided to walk over to him. It was nighttime, with not a single cloud in the sky and every star ever so visible over the sea. It is a type of scenery that pleases the eye, whereas no photo can capture its essence.

Finally approaching him, he took a quick snapshot.

"What are you doing?" Noctis asked with his arm shielding his face, surprised by the sudden flash coming out of nowhere.

"Oh come on Noct! Too much alone time can be a bad thing you know," Prompto stated cheerfully.

"Pfft, how would you know?"

Though it was a sarcastic comment, Prompto does quite in fact know.

The prince's gaze was still fixed on the ocean. This was his best friend. As a matter of fact, his first actual friend. It was because of him that Prompto didn't feel alone anymore.

"Alright, well if you want some alone time, I guess I'll head to camp to see if Ignis is done yet," he told the prince, nervous that he may be bothering him.

As he prepared to walk away, Noctis spoke, "You know you can stay if you want to."

Prompto smiled. He hoped Noctis wouldn't mind some company. Especially after the previous battle, Prompto really needed to be with someone He took a seat next to Noctis on the sand, gazing over the ocean just like the prince.

They sat quiet for awhile. Indeed, the night was young and beautiful. The setting was perfect, the air felt good, and his best friend was right by his side. It was something a photo can never capture, and Prompto felt at ease knowing he didn't have to care about taking pictures at the moment. Prompto himself began to get lost in his thoughts.

"You know Prompto," Noctis spoke up, "If you want to say something then say it."

Prompto looked at him surprisingly, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, I know when your holding something in." Noctis cared deeply for his friend. That's something Prompto knew. Sometimes he may not exactly seem emotionally invested in a topic, but he will never stop caring.

Prompto sighed, "Haha, you know me so well."

"No doubt about that," Noctis replied with a soft smile, allowing Prompto to chuckle a little bit. Despite his nonchalant personality, it always warmed him to see Noctis having a caring side.

"It's just that the last battle we had was quite a crazy one," Prompto told him.

Noctis agreed. "Yeah, you really need to be careful."

Prompto just looked at him. "Heh, yeah," he replied awkwardly. He knew Noctis didn't mean anything rude, nor was he trying to criticize. Sometimes he just comes off that way, but it's not anything malicious.

Sensing something bothering his friend, Noctis began to worry a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No no, it's fine," Prompto assured, "I knew you didn't."

With his gaze now on his best friend instead of the ocean, Noctis asked, "Come on, tell me what's on your mind."

Prompto paused a little, gathering the thoughts in his mind before speaking. "I just hate thinking about that fight with the daemons. I can't believe I was so foolish. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Prompto," Noctis spoke calmly, "Why would I be disappointed in you? If anything, I was worried sick."

Prompto looked at him, a little bit taken aback. "Y-you were?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend."

 _Best friend._ Obviously, Prompto knew him and Noctis are best friends, but it's always great to be reassured. Despite his mellow personality, it felt great to hear Noctis say it.

"Thanks Noct."

"You sure there's not anything else going on in your mind?"

Indeed there was. "I'm just," Prompto took a deep breath before continuing, "That last fight made me feel worthless. It made me think of myself back when I was a kid. That little chubby loser with no friends."

Noctis knew of his insecurities, but he patiently waited for his friend to continue.

"I didn't know how to talk to people, and I had no one. Being alone was difficult for me."

"Prompto," Noctis spoke, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're not alone. No matter what, you have me."

Prompto smiled, "You changed my life you know."

Noctis was a little bit surprised by such a powerful comment, "How so?"

"I had no friends. Every day I used to go to school, rarely said a word to anyone. At the end of school, I would walk home, alone. Then, I would be at home, alone. Basically the same thing every day. I had no reason to smile."

He turned to look at the prince, the future king. "Until I met you."

Noctis gave a small smile. Though not one to be involved in sappy conversations, even the prince himself couldn't hide his emotions.

"I can say the same thing to you, Prompto."

This time, it was Prompto who was a little bit surprised.

"R-really?"

"Of course," Noctis answered, "Did you think I ever cared about making friends back in school? Not at all. I'd rather be alone, but after I met you, I found that better than being alone. It was because of you that going to school became worthwhile."

Prompto didn't know what to say. "I, uhm." Indeed, he was speechless. It was rare for the prince himself to open up like this, but Prompto had to remember, Noctis was not just a prince. No, Noctis was also his best friend.

He knew Noctis would make him feel better, which is why he came here to talk to him. Being with Noctis allowed him to take his mind off of the incident with the daemons. As a matter of fact, being with Noctis helps Prompto ignore the insecurities in his life. At times, he may feel worthless, but Noctis always made him feel like he was someone. A special someone, with a purpose in life.

"Thanks Noct, for everything."

"No, thank you Prompto."

Prompto was always thankful for meeting Noctis because he changed his life, but it felt amazing to know that Noctis felt the same vice versa. For a person who grew up feeling worthless as a kid, it meant the world to him knowing that the future king of Lucis was thankful to have him in his life.

"I'm glad to have this conversation," Prompto stated.

Noctis patted his friend on the back, "If you need to talk, you know I'm always here right? I won't say no to your sappy ass."

Prompto giggled, "Well good, I'm extremely thankful for that."

And the two friends continued gazing at the scenery until Ignis came to notify them that dinner was ready.


End file.
